


And Baby Makes Three

by snarkydarkling



Series: Baby Drama [2]
Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Babyfic, F/M, a loose sequel to Blue Cross, aleksander has an existential crisis and alina just wants to get some sleep, babies ever after, baby's day at the park, building a crib together, daddy darkling, just a bunch of fluffy baby shit, painting the baby room, shopping for baby clothes, who was i before this ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkydarkling/pseuds/snarkydarkling
Summary: A series of fluffly alarkling drabbles concerning the adventures of Alina, Aleksander, and their spawn. Modern AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alina finally tells Aleksander the baby is his.

“You should tell him.”

Alina closed her eyes, wishing it didn’t have to be true. She sat sprawled out on the wooden floor, unable to get up on her own because she was now _very pregnant_. It hadn’t been so bad at first. The bump had been small, barely noticeable. She could get through work and run errands and get up off the damn floor all on her own. Save for some morning sickness 12 weeks in, her routine was as normal as ever.

Now, however, it was impossible to ignore the baby. She felt like a whale. People offered her their seats on public transport. The baby was picky about what she ate. The sight and smell of pasta made her physically nauseous. But a mayonnaise and pickle sandwich had become her regular staple breakfast food, much to Genya’s distaste.

Alina shook her head. “I can’t.”

Genya’s eyes boggled out of her head. “You’re being irrational. He can pay for child support. I mean, how else are you going to afford all the baby stuff? You don’t even have a crib.”

Alina resisted the urge to vomit. She’d avoided thinking about the expenses for as long as she could. Who knew there was so much shit a baby needed? A crib, new clothes, diapers of varying sizes, a stroller, bottles, pacifiers, baby monitors, baby toys, baby bathtub, baby wipes, baby food, baby shampoo, and all the crap she’d need to baby-proof the house.

“The hospital will give us some stuff, won’t they?”

“ _Alina_. You have to tell him.”

“Saints, why did I think having a baby was a good idea. I must have been insane.”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“Fuck. Fine, okay, I’ll tell him.”

Genya looked a little relieved. Alina didn’t blame her. In addition to all the baby supplies she’d been putting off, she’d also skirted the topic of housing. Genya’s flat only had two rooms, one of which she’d generously subleased to Alina after she’d moved out of Mal’s place. She’d been hoping to shove a crib in there for the baby but she knew forcing Genya to share quarters with a screaming, crying, pooping machine was not what she’d signed up for.

Sometimes, Alina felt like returning to Mal wouldn’t be so bad. At least she’d have someone to take care of her and pay for all the baby stuff. Then she’d remember Mal was fired and last she heard, still hadn’t gotten a job. He’d probably sold the apartment and moved elsewhere and it would truly be a step backwards if she went crawling back to the asshole again in such desperate times.

Genya pulled out her phone to check her calendar. “He’s flying back from Djerholm today so he’ll be at the office a little later. Why don’t I take you to work with me and you can talk to him when he comes in?”

“I love you, Genya, but sometimes I really _really_ hate you.”

 

###

 

“What did you want to talk about?”

Alina sat uncomfortably large in the cushioned chair. She’d been in Aleksander Morozova’s office many times now for work related meetings. Her eyes always unconsciously drifted towards the glass windows. He followed her gaze and the corner of his lips lifted ever so slightly. He was thinking about it too.

“I don’t really know how to say this,” Alina started “It’s about the baby.”

“You’re currently on maternity leave, yes.”

“Yeah, I’m...uh, I’m due in 4 weeks.”

She felt out of breath just from talking. At this rate, she just wanted to melt into the chair and go to sleep. Alina imagined she must have looked rather ridiculous, enormous and sweating just from the physical exertion of sitting and talking. Saints, why was it so warm in here?

Aleksander’s grey eyes passed over her, waiting.

She inhaled a breath and before she could change her mind, she blurted it out.

“The baby’s yours and I need child support.”

Aleksander blinked at her.

She’d never seen the man so ruffled. He was always so calm, composed, calculated. Now, he genuinely looked surprised, his eyes wandering from her face down to her belly.

“I see…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alina and Aleksander go shopping for baby stuff.

Alina watched from the doorway as Aleksander worked on the crib. She’d been trying not to stare but the light from the large windows was making his white T-shirt practically see-through and Alina enjoyed a rare peek of his muscles. 

“Thanks for helping again,” Alina said, lamely. She was now too big to be of any use assembling the crib. All she could do was watch from the doorway and make idle conversation. 

Aleksander didn’t look up from where he was screwing a nail into the wooden legs. “It’s the least I could do.” 

She clenched her teeth as his response. It seemed to be his go-to explanation for everything baby-related. When he’d convinced her to move into his penthouse, it was because “it was the least he could do”. When he painted the baby’s room a pastel yellow, it was because “it was the least he could do”. And now, here he was, crouched on the floor of the baby’s room and assembling a crib because “it was the least he could do”. 

Alina couldn’t shake the feeling that the sight of her filled him with guilt. She wasn’t naive enough to believe he was doing this out of the goodness of his heart. As far as the company was concerned, Aleksander Morozova had no heart. But he’d carved out some room for her and the baby, reluctantly, resignedly. As if taking care of her was now just an extra responsibility he hadn’t accounted for. 

Alina wanted to be grateful, but his annoyed sense of obligation towards her made her feel guilty in return. Like her and the baby was just a temporary episode of his life he was waiting to get over with. Aleksander was a paradox of cool detachment and superfluous generosity. She wondered what would happen once she gave birth and had to return to work. Would he turn them out as quickly as he’d invited them in? 

“I need to get some baby clothes later,” she said quietly, the guilt seeping into her tone. “That is, if you’re not too busy…” 

This time he looked up at her, assessing her size as if she were a watermelon threatening to explode at any second. Lately, he wasn’t the only one who was looking at her like that.

“I’ll go. What else do you need?” 

“You don’t have to do that. You can just drop me off at the bus stop---”

“Then I’ll take you. What else do you need?” 

Alina paused. She’d been hoping to go alone so he wouldn’t realize just how behind she was on her baby shopping. But it was obvious he had no intention of letting her wander off alone, albeit reluctantly. 

“Just...some bottles. A bib, maybe. Possibly some baby food...” 

Aleksander blinked at her. “You haven’t started, have you?” 

Alina flushed. “Nope….” 

 

###

 

When Alina pictured shopping for baby stuff, it certainly wasn’t with Aleksander Morozova at her side, wandering the aisles of a high-end baby supplies store. Not only was he laughably out of place with his suit and nice coat, but he looked at all the aisles as if he couldn’t fathom why such a place would even exist. 

Alina wasn’t deterred by his confusion. She zipped from aisle to aisle as fast as her ballooned belly would allow, knocking diapers and packets of baby formula into her cart. She even stocked up on things she knew she wouldn’t need for a few more months: jars of squished carrots and peaches, assorted toys, and even a small canopy for the crib. She knew Aleksander was loaded and figured she could at least get as many supplies out of him before he inevitably decided to kick them out. He barely even batted an eyelash when she had a store clerk bring down an expensive packaged stroller from the highest shelf. And at one point, he even pulled a pack of baby soap out of the cart, looking offended, and replaced it with a more expensive brand.

The hardest part were the baby clothes. It wasn’t that there were so many in hundreds of different colours and sizes. It was that they occasionally had words printed on them like “Best Oops Ever” or “If You Think I’m Cute, You Should See My Dad”. Once, she accidentally picked one up that said “Silly Daddy, Boobs Are For Babies!” and Aleksander shot her a raised eyebrow. She could have died of embarrassment right there. 

She quickly chucked a bunch of plain ones in the cart, cursing this 50s nuclear family hell of a store. Where was the aisle for “Single Women Got Knocked Up By Her Ex-Husband’s Boss”? She could feel Aleksander watching her, but she was too flushed to check whether he was irritated or amused. 

When they reached the register, she was surprised to see he’d slipped a onesie into her pile. It said “SURPRISE” with a poop emoji in the center. She didn’t know why, but it made her laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys......help me......im in too deep with this ship........


End file.
